D-Mob
Darrell Lewis also known as D-Mob,is a major character in the Def Jam series, being the main antagonist of Def Jam Vendetta, later reform himself, and becoming the tritagonist of Def Jam Fight For NY. He was voiced by Christopher Judge. History Background D-Mob started out as Darrell Lewis, and grew up in Baltimore. While still in his teens, he turned a neighborhood corner into a network of hustlers who worked for him. By the time he came to New York, he was a bonafide crime lord. In his bid to control the city's underworld, he began buying up clubs all over town, running illegal fights and gambling operations out of them. Over time, D-Mob grew a large and loyal crew of followers, held together by mutual respect and a code of street ethics. ''Def Jam Vendetta'' In Def Jam Vendetta, Darrell "D-Mob" Lewis is a Mafia Boss and ran all the fight club action in New York City. D-Mob used fear as power and was convinced that no one can ever beat him in a fighting match. He eventually settled down and began a relationship with "Angel", which was Manny's friend's former girl. Everyone feared D-Mob and many choose to get out of his way, including Manny who warned his friend to stay out of D-Mob's way as well. Manny owed D-Mob loads of money and with the help of his friend, he started to repay it, thus beat many fighters. This resulted in D-Mob hating Manny's friend. In one conversation, D-Mob questioned Manny's business afair and Manny replied on which side he's on. However, D-Mob then questioned Manny's friend who replied in anger towards D-Mob, due to Angel being in a relationship with D-Mob, and the Mafia boss making Manny suffer because of his debts. The boss then pulled away his jacket and planned to kill them at the fight. However, Angel made sure to avoid by interrupting the conversation. After Manny's friend defeats Ludacris, which is one of D-Mob's best fighters, the player witnesses D-Mob saying that was not a fight and he and Manny are nothing and stating how the "Def Jam Tournament" is opened and how finally everyone can beat them, but D-Mob warns them with these very words: "But nobody ever beats me!". Despite the fear D-Mob showed to the audience. Manny manages to repay his debt with the help of his best friend and Manny's friend goes for it and attempts to challenge D-Mob. However, D-Mob sends his bodyguards who always follow him around to protect him. Snowman, Pockets, and House go to beat up Manny's friend, but fails and run back to their boss. Manny then finishes the job what D-Mob's bodyguards needed to do and he beats up his best friend with a Baseball Bat. In this betrayal it's revealed how D-Mob owns him by Manny himself and how he's "D-Mob's now". Despite what happened. Manny's friend goes to the tournament, thus shocking everyone in D-Mob's Crew, and angering D-Mob. Manny's friend wins the Def Jam Tournament, which results in D-Mob waiting for him beside the tournament fighting area with his bodyguards and Manny. They begin to be in a conversation in which D-Mob tells Manny's friend that how he got his best friend working for him, his girlfriend as his own bitch, and tells the player that he's nothing. Angel gets mad on D-Mob and goes back to her former boyfriend's side. Angel tells D-Mob how she ain't his bitch and insults D-Mob. This results in the mafia boss pulling out his weapon and stating how he will kill them both. However, Manny stops D-Mob and Manny gets shot instead. Manny's friend then fights D-Mob and D-Mob loses the battle. After the battle. D-Mob is arrested by the police as his bodyguards are watching him being arrested. Angel and Manny's friend leave along with Manny as D-Mob takes one last look at them. ''Def Jam Fight For NY'' In the events of Def Jam Fight for NY. D-Mob is arrested by the cops and is driven to the police station as the police close down the tournament. During the drive to prison, the squad car is hit by Hero and sent into a roll. With the detectives barely conscious, the player assists D-Mob in escaping and returning to a safe house where the two meet Blaze and Sticky. D-Mob and Blaze begin planning their recovery after the recent events, intending on putting their remaining crew on the streets to work. Sticky questions the player's trustworthiness when D-Mob intends to recruit him. D-Mob tests the player's fighting skills against House. The player defeats House and D-Mob helps set the player up with his own flat and some starter money to "look the part." With the player's initial success and promise, D-Mob arranges featured fights between the player and "O.E." a.k.a. "Omar Epps" and "Iceberg" a.k.a. "Ice-T." The player's repeated victories help D-Mob's crew begin recovery. Crow, a rival boss visits the crew at Club 357 showing intent to take it from D-Mob, leading D-Mob and his crew to become defensive and threaten Crow. Crow makes a public announcement to recruit fighters for "some real money." It's revealed that D-Mob kicked Snowman out of the crew for being "too soft." This would explain why Snowman owned an apparel store. Meanwhile, due to Crow's announcement, WC, one of D-Mob's best fighters, defected to Crow, leaving D-Mob in a vulnerable position. In an emergency meeting D-Mob intends to make some power plays on Crow. He preaches to his crew how Crow believes fear is power, but rather that real power comes from respect, as per their street code. D-Mob arranges for Blaze to fight Crack, a match that Blaze loses. Meanwhile, D-Mob arranged a Red Room fight against WC for the player, where the player is victorious. The player continues to win matches and clubs, backing Crow into a corner. Crow approaches D-Mob about a business proposition and states how there's not enough place for both to rule. He challenges D-Mob to a winner-take-all stake; winner gets all the clubs, loser "goes to Jersey." Crack versus D-Mob's best man. At Sticky's encouragement, D-Mob accepts and selects the player as his best fighter, enraging Sticky. Sticky leaves in anger, but D-Mob tells the player to concentrate on the upcoming fight. The big fight is hosted at Crow's Club Murder. The player emerges victorious against Crack, and D-Mob, Blaze, and the player leave in D-Mob's limo to celebrate. D-Mob awards the player with a "Vendetta" chain stating that the player is now "family." Magic, Sticky, and Trejo pull up to the limo and initiate a drive by that ends in a large accident near the 125th Street Station. D-Mob is severly injured and trapped within the Limo, with no time to escape, while blaze attempts to assist. Meanwhile the player pursues Magic, Sticky, and Trejo into the subway station where Magic and Sticky escape. Trejo stays behind to attempt to kill the player, but the player manages to throw him in the path of an oncoming train, killing him. D-Mob insists that Blaze and the player escape the scene with the police fast approaching, despite the player's refusal to do so. Eventually the other two leave as D-Mob is arrested and treated. During his incarceration, he contacts his crew to encourage them to continue with the plan and continue to take clubs. Eventually the player betrays D-Mob's crew. D-Mob messaged him in anger and disbelief in his treatment of the player and the player's unexpected defection. Later on, after Crow's death by the hands of the player. D-Mob contacts the player once again to make amends, having a full understanding of the player's situation and the circumstances that led to his betrayal. D-Mob is allocated some time outside of prison for the purpose of a friendly fight against the player, one which the player wins. Personality D-Mob's personality is noted as very contrary to his personality in Vendetta. It could be suggested that D-Mob learned a valuable lesson from Manny's Friend, and became more level headed. Regarding his relationship with Manny, Manny had since been out of any fighting circuits, and manages a tattoo shop in the game. There is no interaction between D-Mob and Manny, but there is also no implication of any animosity between the two. Trivia * D-Mob appears to be the only character in Def Jam Vendetta, who indirectly breaks the fourth wall in his winning animation. After he says "Game Over" the words Game Over appears on the screen if the player loses to him. * D-Mob is possibly based on Death Row Records co-founder Suge Knight. * In Def Jam Vendetta, D-Mob's quote "Move out your five dollar ass before I have to make change" is a reference to the movie New Jack City. The scene with the similar quote is seen here. This line was also used in Def Jam Icon as one of Playa's taunts. * D-Mob is one of the few circuit fighters , who aren't real life people, to appear in at least one cut scene of Def Jam Fight For NY's story mode''. The others are Nyne, Skull, Jervis, Starks, Lauren and Shaniqua. * D-Mob is one of four characters who betrays the protagonist, the others are Manny, Sticky Fingaz, and Angel. * In Def Jam Vendetta, he used ''Fear as power but in Def Jam Fight For NY, He now uses Respect as power. Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Male Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Antagonists Category:On & Off Category:Honorable Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Rivals Category:Love Rivals Category:Fighter Category:Archenemy Category:Mentor Category:Mentally Ill Category:Voice of Reason Category:Wise Category:Leaders Category:Grey Zone Category:Tragic Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Lethal Category:Loyal Category:Genius Category:Supporters